madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Cayman
Jack Cayman is the main protagonist, anti-hero and player character in the videogame MadWorld. "A MadWorld... I'll fit right in." -Jack Background A mechanic, bounty hunter, former marine and ex-cop with his primary weapon as a retractable chainsaw equipped to his right arm. Jack is the protagonist and player character of MadWorld, and is voiced by Steven Blum. His other known history is that it was erased prior to DeathWatch's 2019 opening and that no specifics are given beyond nothing is certain and is definitely not as seen in the game or cut scenes. Involvement Jack is the star of MadWorld, the man with the chainsaw on his arm, the cigarette in his mouth, and the biggest swagger to hit Jefferson Island in years. Jack arrives on the scene in Varrigan City without a sponsor, a reputation, and with no obvious reason for being there, aside from the hundred-million-dollar prize that’s up for grabs. Of course, that’s what he wants them to think. The people in the studio, the folks watching at home, even Agent XIII…none of them know about the voice in his ear, Amala. Nor does she know about the voices in his head. Jack’s mysterious past and his motivation for entering the DeathWatch Games is revealed in due time—but only to those who live to hear the tale. He has only one ambition in life and that is to kill people. He doesn't give a damn who it is either. Basic Attacks Bare Hands *Punch - A, A, A, A *Power Punch - A + Forward on the Control Stick. *Backfist - Swing Wii Remote horizontally *Uppercut - Swing Wii Remote vertically *Counterpunch - Dodge (swing Nunchuk) + A Button *Aerial Punch - Jump (Z Button) + A Button Throws *Shoulder Throw - Grab enemy (hold A Button) + swing Wii Remote vertically *Side Throw Grab - enemy (hold A Button) + swing Wii Remote horizontally *Slam Toss - Grab falling enemy (hold A Button) Chainsaw Attacks *Vertical Slash - Chainsaw (hold B Button) +swing Wii Remote vertically *Horizontal Slash - Chainsaw (hold B Button) +swing Wii Remote horizontally *Aerial Vertical Slash - Jump (Z Button) + Chainsaw (hold B Button) + swing Wii Remote vertically *Aerial Horizontal Slash - Jump (Z Button) + Chainsaw (hold B Button) + swing Wii Remote Horizontally Finishers *Giant Swing - Grab enemy (hold A Button) + wave Wii Remote in circles *Ragdoll Slam - Grab enemy (hold A Button) + shake Wii Remote vigorously *Aerial Backbreaker - Grab aerial enemy (hold A Button) *Head Stomper - Push A when near an enemy who is cut in half *Spine Snapper - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Neck Cracker - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Heart Surgery - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Jugular Saw - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Vertical Slash - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Horizontal Slash - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Amputator - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Impaler - Hold B Button in front of aerial enemy *Curb Stomp - Hold B Button in front of fallen enemy *Chainsaw Splitter - Hold B Button in front of fallen enemy *Ghetto Guillotine - Hold B Button in front Quotes "I don't help people. I kill them." (said at certain points through the game; something of a catchphrase for Jack). "Amala, I've got a chainsaw on my arm. I'll be fine." "Jack... just Jack" (when introducing himself to XIII) . "Let the games begin." (At the end of the cutscene before the tutorial) . "I had to take a piss. What, is "no pissing" part of my contract?" "...and now I found out it's all for the money. I feel so dirty." "So... this is the strip. Think I have enough time for a lap-dance?" "Who wants a piece of the champ!?" "Jack... just Jack" (when introducing himself to XIII) . "A MadWorld... I'll fit right in." "You're a fucking joke!" (when taunting enemies in gameplay). Announcer Commentary Jack dies *'Howard:' "And Jack is whacked!" *'Kreese:' "Get out the body bags!" *'Howard:' "Why? You takin' home leftovers?" *'Kreese:' "Maybeeeee" *'Kreese:' "And Jack is on his way to hell!" *'Howard:' "You don't think he maybe might go to heaven?" *(Brief pause) *'Both:' *Laughter* Gallery Conceptjack.gif|Concept art for Jack Cayman. Conceptjack bike.gif|Concept Jack and his Concept Motorcycle Conceptjack again.gif|A Poster featuring a different concept for Jack, note the scars and spiky hair. Trivia *He originally had a far different design, as seen in his gallery, which had a much more cartoonish, top heavy and caricaturely muscular design as well as a more infuriated and angry appearance, it is unknown why this aesthetic was changed, aside from a dissatisfaction with the aesthetic. *The skull on the back of his jacket might be a reference to the coat with a similar design worn by Gene from God Hand, a game created by Clover Studios, whose former members founded PlatinumGames, the developers of MadWorld. *He competed and won in the 2001 DeathWatch Games. As the winner, he is considered by DeathWatch as the current "reigning champion." In the beginning of the last area, Jack hints at how he has "three games under the belt." It can be deduced that he has competed and won two other times aside from the 2001 games. *It is unknown how Jack got a chainsaw attached to his arm. One explanation could be that he lost his original arm in a previous Deathwatch game. Another could be that the chainsaw arm is a gadget placed on his actual arm to be used as a weapon in the DeathWatch games. He had the chainsaw attached to his arm before meeting Agent 13, so it is not a gift. *Him having a chainsaw mounted in his right arm in particular might be a reference to the Green Demons from God Hand, who were an uncommon enemy that would spawn after defeating certain enemies who had a blade growing from their right arms, much like Jack's chainsaw on his bionic right arm. *His general appearance and his cybernetic arm might be a reference to Jet Black from the famed anime series Cowboy Bebop. *One of Jack's finishers is homage to Sub-Zero's Spine Rip Fatality from Mortal Kombat, another ultra-violent game. **Another one of Jack's finishers is Kinnikuman's signature finisher, the Kinniku Buster, except Jack's version of it causes the opponent to split in half. *He, along with the Black Baron, Rinrin, Mathilda, and Big Bull appear as playable characters in another beat-em-up game similar to MadWorld, Anarchy Reigns. *Jack's chainsaw arm bears a striking resemblance to the chainsaw-hand of Ash Williams from the Evil Dead series. *His general appearance could be a possible reference to Hellboy, due to his incredibly short hair, goggles (which resemble Hellboys horns) and mechanical forearm. *Cayman is Spanish for "Crocodile", suggesting that Jack has Hispanic heritage. His surname could be in reference to Alligator wrestling. Category: Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males